Breaking Free
by hi-my-name-is-XfillinnamehereX
Summary: What happens when you combine,Miley, Oliver, a suprised friend, a jealous friend,a mad overprotective brother,and a dad?I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the charecters.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana walked off the stage and took of her blonde wig. Lola was waiting for her in her dressing room. "That was awesome!" Lola exclaimed. 

"We have to meet Oliver at the beach in 45 minutes!" Miley said.

"What's your rush.You don't like him do you?"

"No,of course not.He's Oliver. "Do I?I mean why would I care if we were late..." Miley thought

"Are you sure about that?"

Miley sat down on a couch and said "I don't know...I think I do...maybe I do...but we're to close...but I do like him.."

"Woah, girl.Don't confuse yourself."

"I'm not."

"Well don't confuse me."

Miley smiled and said "Well let's go to the beach."

The two friends climbed into a limo and went to Miley's house.They changed and walked to the beach.Oliver was waiting by the big rock where they always meet up.

"Right on time." Oliver said

"Hey Smokin' Oken." Miley said with a smile.

"Man,She's so beautiful.I wonder if she likes me." Oliver thought

Lily was standing behind the rock watching them. iIt's obvious they like each other./i

Miley and Oliver walked closer to each other.He looked into her eyes and moved in closer to her.He kissed her and when they broke apart Miley out her hand over her mouth and Oliver blushed.Lily's eyes got wide.Miley turned around and ran to her house.Lily followed her and called out "Miley!Wait up!"

Oliver just stood there.He walked back to his house and his mom asked him "What's wrong?"

"Me...Miley...I...Then...She...then...I..." Oliver said, still in a daze.

Back at Miley's house...

"Miley, what the heck was that?" Lily asked Miley.

"I...I...don't know..."

A/N: So what did you think? I;m not updating until I get at least two non-flammer reveiws.R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Miley sat on her bed and said "What just happened?"

"I have no idea." Lilly replied.

"Did me and Oliver just...did we...did I...did he?"

"I think you and him just did."

"Oh my God.I kissed Oliver!" Miley yelled.

Her dad walked into the room and said "What was that?"

Jackson walked into the room and said "I know I didn't hear what I just heard."

"I think you did." Her dad said.

Lilly's eyes widened and pushed her dad and brother out of the room.She closed the door and locked it. "Oh my God."

--at Oliver's house--

"Oliver,hunny, what happended with you and Miley?" his mom asked him

"We...uhmm...it just sort of happened." Oliver said

"What happened?"

"We kissed."

Oliver's mom smiled and said "Oh,really?"

"Yeah.I'm going to go upstairs now." He walked upstairs and took out his cell phone.He dialed Miley's number and it started to ring.

--Miley's house--

"I confess I messed up" played from her phone. Miley grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID. "Lilly!Answer it! It's Oliver!"

Lilly answered it and said "Hello.You have reached an automated voice messege system.Leave a message after the tone.BEEEEP."

"Lilly, stop it and let me talk to Miley." He heard Lilly give the phone to Miley.

"Hey." Miley said,slowly.

"Hey. I'm sorry.I shouldn't have-" 


	3. Chapter 3

Miley cut him off and said "No.I should be sorry.You had the guts to kiss me and I ran.I feel like a total jerk for that because I wanted to do that for so long and then when you did I didn't know what to do." Oliver just stayed on the phone, not saying a word. "You there?"

"Yeah..."

Miley hung up and said "I can't belive I just did that." She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"Miles!" He dad called from downstairs.

"What?"

"You have a visitor."

Miley and Lilly walked downstairs and Oliver was sitting on the couch.He stood up when he noticed them.Miley blushed and looked at the ground. "Let's go up to my room." Miley said. The three friends walked upstairs and Lilly closed the door behind them.

"You two can't go out!" Lilly said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because we're a threesome and if you two go out it become a twosome and a onesome.Then when ya'll break up it will be three onesomes with is not as good as one threesome!" Lilly said.She took a quick breath and sighed and continued , "Which is why you two can't go out."

"That makes no sence." Oliver said.

"Hey Lilly,You don't like Oliver do you?" Miley asked.

"No.Ugh." Lilly walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Lilly!" Miley ran down the stairs but Lilly was already gone.Miley sat on the couch. Oliver walked down the stairs.

"You okay?" Oliver asked Miley.She shook her head and he hugged her.Miley leaned on him.

"What is this?Oken, get off of my sister." Jackson said, "And get out."

Oliver stood up and walked out the door."I'll call you later Miles."

Miley smiled at him and said "Okay."

Miley walked up to her room and layed down on her bed. Her dad walked in and she sat up.He sat on the edge of her bed and said "What's wrong?"

"What do you do when your friend likes the guy you like?"

"I think this is a thing you should talk to Li-Ohh..It is Lilly isn't it?" Miley nodded and her dad said "Well who's the g-Ohh...It's Oliver isn't it?" Once again Miley nodded.

Miley's cell phone rang and she answered it."Hello?"She paused for a moment and said "I'll be there." She turned to her dad and said "Gotta go daddy-o."

Her dad watched her walked out her room and said "Daddy-o?"

Miley walked to the beach and meet Oliver by the big rock. Lilly arrived at the same time as her and said "Okay, I'm leaving."

"Wait!We have to figure this out." Oliver said.

"If you have to figure it out, there must not be much to figure out." Miley said.

Oliver sighed and said "Yes there is. Miley, I've liked you since we met, your beautiful,and have a great personality." Miley smiled.He turned to Lilly and said "Your pretty, I've never thought of you like that but there is something there."

Lilly said "Well, who is it?"

A/N: I feel terible to leave you like this but I have to go.I'll update as soon as possible.I need some ideas.I'm running out of ideas so I need you're help!R&R please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver sighed.He looked from Miley to Lilly.

"I'm done with this.Enjoy ya'll time together."

"Miley!Wait!" Oliver sighed and sat down in the sand.He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked walking towards him.She sat by him and put her arm around his sholders.

He shrugged his sholders to get her arm off and said "I have to go."

She watched him walk away.She turned to the ocean and started to cry. "I knew it all along that I would always come in second place to Hannah Montana." Lilly thought to herself,angerly.

Oliver walked to Miley's house and knocked on the door.Jackson answered and said "You're the reason Miles is crying.We have to talk...outside." Jackson pulled Oliver outside and said "What's up with Miles?"

"Well I found out that Lilly and Miles like me and I didn't want to hurt an-"

Jackson cut him off and said "You didn't pick Lilly did you?"

"No.Of course not.Why?"

"I..uhmm...it's just...none of your buisness."

"So can you help me get my Miles back?"

"If you can help me get Lilly."

"Deal."

"C'mon." Jackson said walking in. "Miles!Come here for a minute!Someone wants to talk to you!"

"I don't wanna!" Miley yelled back.

"I guess I'm bringing him up there!" Jackson yelled back."C'mon." Jackson said to Oliver.They walked upstairs to Miley's room and Jackson said "Here he is." He stepped to the side and walked out of the room.

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and said "Miles,please don't be mad at me." He paused for a moment."Do you remember when we first met? It was your first day at school and I ran into you.Well, that whole day from the first time I saw you I kept saying to myself, 'Go talk to her'. But you were so beautiful.I couldn't bring myself to talk to you."

Miley was sitting up by now.Her tears had slowed down but she was still crying.She hugged him.He kissed her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumb.She glanced down at his lips a few times and he leaned in a kissed her.When they broke apart Oliver said "I...I love you."

Her eyes light up and she said "I love you too."

Oliver layed down on her bed and Miley layed down by him.She snuggled closed to him and he stroked her hair. She kissed him and put her hand on the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his hair. She layed on top of him.

Oliver started to tickle her and she laughed but didn't stop kissing him.They broke apart and he asked her "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah.Let's go." They walked out of the room.

A/N: This is a little shorter than my last one but oh well.What is going to happen onthis little walk?Will Oliver help Jackson get Lilly? 


End file.
